The Resilience of Summer Flowers
by Fangeek93
Summary: "Ok Tai so I know you looked after her at Summer Camp a couple of years ago, because you are a nice guy. But I don't know how anyone can stand Princess Mimi! You don't want the guys at football to think you actually like her, do you?" Out of the Digital World and back into High School, which we all know can be a pretty rough place. But how much have the Digidestined changed?


I know this piece begins to look like I hate all of the characters in Digimon but actually I love them all and Mimi has always been my favourite. Read on and you will see what I mean.

So this is my first piece of writing and I would love to hear what you like about it or whatever constructive criticism you have for me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I'm actually a student so I'm too broke to own anything really. And I'm not doing this for any sort of profit.

* * *

**The Resilience of Summer Flowers. **

"My bad!"

"Don't worry I got it!" Tai yelled back as he ran after the wayward football. He caught it as it bounced up against the wall of the science block, slowing down its boisterous momentum. Tai rolled his foot across the top of the ball before kicking it up from underneath and into his hands.

"Hey Tai! Over here!" one of the boys called holding up a gloved hand. Tai dropped the ball and kicked it expertly straight into the goalie's waiting arms. He was about to run back and join the match when Matt entered out of the science block's back door and into the sunshine. He paused and shielded his eyes from the sun scanning the school grounds.

"Matt!" Tai called to him and began to jog over. Matt walked up to join him.

"Thought I would find you here" he grinned. Kari found me and wanted me to give you this. He thrust a lunch box at Tai. "You forgot it. Again, apparently." He chuckled remembering Kari's indignant eye roll with hands on hips to match.

"Aw thanks Matt, I was beginning to get really thirsty."

"You're playing football out in this heat and you don't have a drink. Of course not." Matt sounded exasperated.

"Well I do now." Tai grinned back and held up the lunch box Matt had just given him.

"Dum dum…" was all Matt said under his breath and shaking his head before walking over to where Tai had left his discarded tie and blazer in the shade of the technology block's wall, a little way off from the football field. He sat with his back against the brick wall and opened up his own lunch. Tai waved to the other players on the field and indicated he would re-join them later. He sat down next to Matt and the two boys tucked in in comfortable silence watching the game.

Once their initial ravenousness had been abated Tai started, "you still up for Saturday?"

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to it for ages. Who else is coming again?"

"Uh. I think pretty much everyone except Kari and T.K. cos' they're too little still. And maybe not Joe. He said he has to see how much work he has."

Matt looked sideways at Tai and gave him a sly smile, "so that means he's definitely coming right?"

Tai gave him a wicked grin back, "oh yeah, I'm not giving him have any choice in the matter even if I have to drag him out myself."

Matt chuckled and shook his head, "you're too mean, you know Joe hates rollercoasters, and unhealthy fried food, and crowds, and noise and – "

"Fun?" Tai cut him off. "I think I'm doing him a favour." Matt snorted. "No really." Tai tried and failed to look like oh-holier-than-thou and failed before the two burst out laughing. "Come on it'll do him good to get some sunlight; and we haven't been all together in centuries!"

"Over exaggeration much?" Matt said, taking on a wistful look. Tai knew that look, knew they all got it from time to time and knew what it meant. No good to dwell on it Tai thought and trying to cheer them both up started up cheekily, "so want to make a bet how many rides Joe goes on before he throws up?" It worked. Matt remembered the last disastrous time with a very ill Joe and a hysterical Mimi with no-longer-shiny new shoes.

"You would have thought the name 'Vomatron 3000' would have been a clue?" Matt pondered.

"Yeah," Tai agreed, "only maybe the reason he didn't suss it is 'cos I got sticky fingerprints on his glasses and he couldn't read the sign." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Having taken a very poorly timed swig of his drink, Matt promptly spat it out across their stretched out legs, causing their raucous laughter to be uncontainable.

"Ew what happened?" they heard an amused voice from above them. They looked up to see a girl with a very severe brunette bob looking down at them half smiling in confusion.

Tai calmed down enough to manage to say, "oh, hey Callie. We urh, had a mishap…" She looked accusingly down at Matt. "Uh, Matt this is Callie, she's at the same football practice as me."

"Hi." Matt said. "I'm Matt." He said cheerily.

"Hi." Callie replied looking in his direction before focusing back on Tai. "So I will see you Friday and Saturday for practice yeah?"

"Uh, I'm ac…."

He was cut off by a sweet high pitched sing song voice calling out to him and Matt. They leaned up and forward to see Mimi skipping towards them. She came up and stopped in front of them.

"The sunshine is just so beautiful, it just puts me in the happiest of moods, I hope it stays like this for Saturday so we can go on all the water rides, not that we wouldn't anyway, but it would just be so much better if we could dry off afterwards."

Once she finally paused for breath Matt and Tai managed to squeeze in a 'hi Mimi', before she was off again at a mile a minute.

"I just couldn't help myself so I made you all one of these," she held up two flower chains.

"Uh Mimi, really that's ok." Matt tried.

"You shouldn't have." Tai attempted.

"Oh it was no bother! Now hold out your wrists so I can fit them and make sure they don't fall off." She giggled.

Matt and Tai looked at each other and just sighed. Mimi never lost a fight and the boys had learnt long ago that the easiest resolution was to just go along with what the princess wanted.

"There now. They look great! I hope they bring you good luck! Now all I have to find are Sora, T.K and Kari to give them theirs." She giggled again before giving the three a little wave and skipping off.

The boys recovered from the whirlwind of events enough to wave after her. Tai turned back to Callie who had one eyebrow raised and a small smirk on her face. "Oh dear, you know her?" she asked in a mock whisper.

"Yeah." Tai nodded and sighed. Encounters with Mimi left him more exhausted than three straight hours on the football pitch.

"Oh wow, you poor thing." Callie said in all seriousness. "I have to sit next to princess dearest in science, and she just doesn't shut up or stop complaining for a second. As though a dead frog is gonna jump out at her and slime her."

"Yeah that sounds like the kinda thing Mimi would hate. But she…"

Tai was cut off as Callie continued in a conspiratorial tone, "you should be especially careful Tai. She probably has a crush on you, and I know she's pretty and all but you don't want to go there. Next thing you know you will have to be carrying all of her things to school!"

Tai sat stunned for a moment before bursting out laughing at the thought of him and Mimi ever dating. Callie frowned and acknowledged Matt for the second time. She looked him up and down and said, "you might want to be careful too."

Matt found himself too stunned to say anything back, not that Callie noticed or even cared. "So Tai, ten minutes of lunch left. Wanna play some football?"

"Sure. See you after school Matt." He said picking up his tie and blazer and running off after Callie.

"Hey Tai! You forgot your lunchbox!" Matt called after him, but Tai was already out of ear shot. He sighed got up and brushed down his trousers. Then he picked up both his and Tai's lunchbox and went to see if he could find Kari.

Matt closed his locker and stood to the side to wait for Tai. He saw Izzy hurry by but didn't even have time to wave before he was gone. Matt shook his head, Izzy worked too hard. Maybe he would tell him that on Saturday. Tai came over dragging his rucksack and dumped it unceremoniously at their feet before yanking off his tie and blazer and shoved them into his rucksack with the same amount of respect. The thought 'poor Mrs. Yagami' had just crossed through his mind when Tai bounced back up grinning from ear to ear. "Ready?"

"I've been waiting for you." Tai pouted and Matt tried to keep a straight face.

As they left the school gates Matt said, "you should definitely come over to mine." Tai bounced a little bit at the idea of spending the rest of the day with his best friend, but then frowned and wrinkled his nose up in thought. "Hey, wait a minute. Is there a catch?" Matt tried to look as innocent as possible.

"No, my dad's not home, we have to finish _Escape From Monkey Island_,and having you round means an excuse to order in pizza."

Tai smiled in relief, "sounds good to me."

"Oh and we have that project to do for next week and I know that you will forget. So we are gonna go home and help each other out."

Tai groaned like he had just been told he would have to fight the Dark Masters again. No wait, scratch that, this was worse; this was like the time his mom had promised them chips for tea and then had made them mashed swede and radish as a 'better and healthier alternative'. He shuddered as the horror of the memory overtook him.

Matt patted him on the back less than sympathetically. "Fine, but you're paying for the pizza."

Matt rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "it's always me who pays for the pizza."

Tai was about to respond but was yanked away from Matt. He turned around quickly and angrily, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Hey Callie." He said but it was lacking the usual warm Tai greeting. She beamed and linked her arms with his.

"So, about Saturday…", she started.

"Uh yeah Saturday. See, I am going to – " but Callie was looking at him like he'd started talking about a different world or something, with real actual talking creatures that had real actual magical powers.

Or maybe he just had something on his face. "What?" he asked stopping and looking at her.

"You're still wearing that!?" she gasped and pointed to his wrist.

"Huh?" Callie was pointing at the flower bracelet that Mimi had given him. Matt looked down. He was still wearing his as well. He just hadn't thought about it since lunch time.

Tai was looking slightly confused. "Well… yeah." He said, not knowing what else to say. But Callie was standing there gawping at him frowning so hard Tai worried her eyebrows might swallow her eyes entirely.

"But…" Callie seemed to be grasping at what she wanted to say. Eventually she managed "why?" still staring at Tai in confusion.

By now Tai was looking just as bewildered and kept looking over to Matt for help, who was absolutely no use being just as baffled as he was.

"Well, uh, I just, um didn't think about it. Yeah I forgot about it until you said just now." He glanced at Matt who nodded in confirmation.

"Ok. I was getting worried that maybe you liked her or something." She laughed.

Tai laughed nervously back. "Well yeah I do. But uh, not like that." He clarified hastily as Callie raised an eyebrow at him. "But yeah, like I was saying about Saturday see –" Tai tried changing the conversation, but Callie was obviously trying to get at something and wouldn't let the subject drop.

"All I'm saying is that you should, you know, take it off now, so people don't like start thinking you like her or anything." Callie indicated the bracelet again.

'Wow does this girl have a crush on Tai or what!?' Matt tried not to gawp – 'but did she really have to be so obvious about it?'

Tai was frowning at her, "but Mimi made this for me and Matt."

'Oh great get me involved why don't you' Matt thought glaring at the back of Tai's mass of hair.

Callie repositioned herself to face the two boys square on and took a deep breath, "Now I know you two were at the same camp a couple of summers ago, and I know you Tai, you're really nice, so I'm sure you looked after her a bit. I mean, I don't think anyone can imagine Little Miss Pink and Squeamish in the great outdoors: 'ew fresh air! It might get me!'" She imitated Mimi in a highly sarcastic and squeaky voice.

Tai didn't really know why but he laughed, partly nervous and partly remembering Mimi in the early days in the Digital World.

But Callie was scowling at him and resumed in a tone that said she wasn't happy that Tai was not taking her seriously, "Tai, you don't want people, especially the guys at football thinking you're friends with her! I mean come on Tai, she's dreadful! She thinks that just because she's pretty and rich that she can just be friends with whoever she wants and that she's popular, and that she could go out with whatever guy she wants – but Tai, you have to realise she is a complete air-head!

And she just. Does. Not. Shut. Up. If it's not the singing then it's the never ending chatting. As though anyone cares about what she does on the weekend. Then she is shallow enough to pretend that she cares about anyone 'beneath her'" Callie used her fingers to make the sarcastic air quotes, "and actually thinks I believe she wants to hear about my life.

I hate how shallow she is, like when she compliments something and I totally know she doesn't mean it and is really just making fun. And I'm not being bitchy but, she's completely self-absorbed and selfish and…"

But Matt had heard enough, his face had darkened, his fists were clenched and his jaw was locked. He felt a hot anger burning within himself, rising up and hoped that maybe, wherever he was, Gabumon felt his fur ruffle and thought of him. Matt had earned his crest of friendship as much as any of them had earned theirs. But he had never had to earn his position as their friend, never once did they forsake him and Matt felt betrayal and anger within himself that he was letting this happen right now, right in front of him and by someone he didn't even know, much less care about. So Matt fuelled that fury and hatred and directed it into his chest as he took a deep breath and prepared to let the full force of his rage fly out at this girl who was slighting his friend. He opened his mouth and…

But he had forgotten that Tai had been chosen to bear the crest of courage, that Tai had never once given a damn about what anyone else thought of him when he knew he was doing the right thing – and Tai always did the right thing. Tai had been their leader and had saved them; he had valued each and every one of them as his team and as his friends and it had been Tai to always make the difficult decisions so that they didn't have to. Matt should have known his friend better and knew he should have learned by now to never doubt him.

"Callie be quiet." Tai's tone was quiet but had the force in it that Matt knew should be feared. Tai was staring hard at this girl now, and to Matt's pleasure he saw an unexpected fear in her eyes, noticed how she shrank slightly back from him and hunched her shoulders down.

"I don't know how you can say these things about Mimi when you have no idea who she is or what she has managed to accomplish. I know Mimi has her faults, but no one is perfect. True Mimi annoyed me when I first met her, and she was a spoilt and naïve kid, but you know what, that wasn't her fault. Then you know what?"

Matt smiled to himself as he saw that Callie was unable to look at Tai anymore much less answer him. "Mimi did the hardest thing of all: she realised these things and changed. Thankfully though, Mimi never lost what we love most about her, and that's what's within her and who she really is. Because Mimi is the bravest person I know, and the stubbornest, the most determined, the sincerest and has the biggest heart of all. There is not one thing of Mimi I would change; I would always choose Mimi to be on my team and I am so happy to have her as my friend.

I'm also lucky to be her friend and know she really is a true friend, and I value that more than you can obviously appreciate. And you know what, I'm sorry that you won't know what that's like. And unless you change your attitude, you never will."

Once Tai had finished he took a deep breath and relaxed his whole body, releasing the built up tension. He was still staring at Callie, who was still staring at the floor. Then without another glance at her, Tai turned to Matt and said "let's go." They crossed the road from the girl they had left behind and carried on their way.

Matt glanced back, feeling slightly sorry for her, but she picked herself up, straightened her shoulders and held her head high in something like indignation and embarrassment.

Tai suddenly jogged forward calling and waving. They caught up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a start, obviously not having heard Tai calling her name. She was wearing a red straw sun hat with black polka dots and huge rounded sunglasses. She didn't half remind Tai of Tentomon, but he would never dare tell Mimi that.

She beamed at them as soon as she had turned to face them. "Hey guys, you walking this way home?"

"Uh yeah." Tai smiled back. "And, uh Mimi? I just wanted to thank you for making me my bracelet. It's really special."

"Yeah me too." Matt chipped in.

Mimi looked stunned for a second and then beamed an enormous smile at them. "Oh you don't have to thank me, I wanted to make them for my friends, and besides, making them reminded me of Palmon and all the others…" Her voice trailed off and her megawatt smile dimmed somewhat.

"So, uh Mimi," Matt grasped for something to say to change the subject, "do you want to, uh." Both Tai and Mimi were looking at him expectantly. "Come back and study at mine with me and Tai?" He ended on lamely. Tai slapped his palm against his forehead.

Mimi giggled at them both, "oh who wants to be inside on such a beautiful day!? Let's go to the Rec and get an ice cream and you guys can help me with some shopping. I need to get some shoes for the theme park. I'm going to get some of those cute jelly ones you know? So that way if Joe throws up on them they will just wipe clean. Suede was a bad choice last time. What do you guys think?"

What the guys thought was that they wanted nothing less than to go shopping, let alone shopping with a girl – how did they have such a talent for it? And where did they find the enjoyment in it? And some girls even shopped for stress relief! Both boys groaned internally.

Tai smiled widely at her, "sure Mimi we would love to."

"Yeah it will be good just to hang out." Matt grinned at her.

"Ok well we will find a phone booth on the way to let our parents know what we are doing, and then I know this great little ice cream parlour just by the river with all the different flavours you can think of and…"

Tai took her bag from her and shouldered it, and then, still chatting away, Mimi linked her arms with both Tai's and Matt's and the three walked towards the park in the warm sunshine.

'Yeah,' Tai thought, 'no way I would change any of my friends for anything – except maybe reducing the girls' love of shopping.'


End file.
